Bath Time
by YaoiLove101
Summary: I know that I am a horrible lemon writer, but I had to write this one-shot! Please read, review, and I hope you all enjoy! Warnings: XEMSAI YAOI!


KH – KH

One night, in the Castle That Never Was, Saïx was sitting on his bed, sorting out the mission reports for the day and once he organized them, he walked out of his room and down the hallway to the door marked with a big 'I' on it. He opened the door and poked his head in the rather large room, "Superior? Huh… I guess he's not here." Saïx said to himself and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and placed the folders on it.

Saïx was just about to walk out when he saw the light on in the bathroom that was joined to Xemnas's room. He walked up to the door and heard the water running. _'He must be taking a bath… I should leave then; I don't want to disturb him.'_ Saïx thought, but for some reason, he couldn't get his feet to move, and then before he knew it, his hand was on the doorknob. _'Well… maybe it wouldn't hurt to just have a little peek.'_ He thought and turned the doorknob very slowly and opened the door just a crack and saw Xemnas sitting in the tub. The tub was almost completely filled with water. Bubbles were sitting on top of the water and they obscured the view of Xemnas's lower regions, which rather disappointed Saïx. Xemnas's toned chest and strong arms were visible though as he leaned forward and turned off the water before it overflowed.

Xemnas sighed contently and leaned back into the steaming water. "I'm in heaven." He whispered. After a few moments of simply sitting in the tub, he grabbed the bar of soap and began washing himself.

From behind the door, Saïx was staring at Xemnas and panting lightly while nearly drooling.

Xemnas suddenly stopped washing himself and looked at the door, "Enjoying the view, VII?"

Saïx gasped and stepped away from the door.

"Saïx, come here." Xemnas said in a commanding tone and Saïx swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a deep breath and going into the bathroom. "Close the door." Xemnas ordered and Saïx did what he was told.

"Superior, I am so sorry that I–" Saïx started, but was cut off when Xemnas raised his hand to silence him. Xemnas then made a 'come here' motion with his finger so Saïx walked over and kneeled down next to the tub, only about a foot away from Xemnas.

"How long were you standing there? Be honest."

"…A couple minutes, I guess." Saïx answered, and then got the courage to ask, "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you panting."

"I was… panting?"

"Yeah, you were… like a horny dog." Xemnas said, and then smirked. "But then… I guess you are one." He said and grabbed the front of Saïx's organization coat and pulled him forward.

Saïx's eyes squeezed shut and he looked about ready to get beat up.

"What's with the face?"

Saïx slowly forced himself to calm down and look at Xemnas. "I…I thought you were going to hit me, sir."

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because I was spying on you… in the tub, no less."

Xemnas chuckled, amused, and replied, "I don't mind, and for your information, I was actually about to do _this_." Xemnas pulled Saïx closer and claimed his lips in a lust filled kiss.

For the first few seconds, Saïx was paralyzed from shock, but the shock soon passed and he sighed into the kiss as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck.

Xemnas's tongue lightly ran across Saïx's lips asking for an entrance which Saïx happily gave to him. They had a battle for dominance before Saïx gave up and let Xemnas search every inch of his mouth with his tongue. After a minute or so, they broke apart, both panting. Xemnas then asked, "Would you like to join me in the bath, Saïx?"

Saïx's eyes went wide at the invitation, but he then smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I'd love to join you."

"Then take your clothes off."

Saïx nodded excitedly and Xemnas watched intently as he unzipped his organization coat, letting it slowly fall off his shoulders and onto the white marble floor. He then stood up and kicked off his boots, and then he worked on undoing his belt and pants zipper. He got out of his pants, and was only left in his boxers. He then grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down.

Xemnas smirked as he looked at Saïx's body, taking in every inch. He then nodded in approval and sat up to make room for Saïx to get in. "Come on."

Saïx nodded again and got in the tub with Xemnas.

"Do me a favor, would you? Turn down that switch."

Saïx nodded and reached up and turned down the switch and it dimmed the lights. Saïx laughed and said, "Dim lights, two people sharing a bubble bath. What a romantic scenario. I didn't know that you were such a romantic guy."

Xemnas smiled and pulled Saïx forward so that he was lying on top of him. "I'm not, but I guess for you, I can make an exception."

Saïx chuckled and started trailing kisses down Xemnas's neck, he then bit into his neck and heard Xemnas groan. "You taste good." Saïx whispered.

"Then continue if you wish, but don't leave a mark."

"Too late for that."

"Hm… so you decided to claim me as yours? Fine then, that means I can do the same to you." Xemnas said and bit into Saïx's neck like a starving vampire.

Saïx groaned, "I've always been yours, sir."

Xemnas placed a finger to Saïx's lips and said, "Call me Xemnas."

Saïx nodded and then took Xemnas's finger into his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Eager, are we?"

"I've wanted you since day one."

"Really?" Xemnas asked, "Well, I've wanted you since day one also."

Saïx smiled and kissed Xemnas, passionately. "Xemnas… take me."

"Now?" Xemnas asked, and Saïx nodded. "Don't you think that I should prepare you first?"

"No, I want you to go for it now."

"It'll hurt."

"I know, but I can take the pain. Please…" Saïx pleaded.

"Alright then, Saïx. Lower yourself onto me." He said and he felt Saïx gently and slowly impale himself on him. Xemnas groaned, "God, you're so tight!"

Saïx let out a soft whimper and lowered himself the rest of the way as he gripped Xemnas's shoulders tightly. "It… hurts…"

"Do you want me to pull out?"

Saïx shook his head frantically, "No!" After a short while, Saïx finally relaxed enough to slowly move his hips back and forth. He then heard Xemnas groan and he asked, "Is this pleasing you, Xemnas?"

"Very much." Xemnas purred as he looked into Saïx's equally lustful eyes. "It would be even more pleasing though if you went a little faster."

Saïx nodded and increased the pace of his hips and started moving up and down also.

They continued that pace for a few minutes before Saïx moaned, leaning his head on Xemnas's shoulder, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead. Let it go." Xemnas whispered right before Saïx let out a loud moan as he released into the water. It didn't take long for Xemnas to follow and he released into Saïx.

Then they simply sat there in the water, panting and simply enjoying the afterglow before Saïx said, "That was… amazing!"

"Yes, it was!" Xemnas replied and then paused before speaking up again. "I'm going to need another bath."

Saïx just looked at Xemnas and they stared at each other before they both just started laughing.

KH – KH

Well… there you go! I know, I know… I'm not the greatest at writing lemons, but right when I woke up this morning, I had the idea and I needed to get it out of my system! So… yeah, hope you all enjoyed!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
